Shut Up!
by WhatGoesUpGoesDown
Summary: Lucy has always been a fragile girl. However, she always seems eerily quiet. Too quiet, in Natsu's eyes. Of couse, the curious dragon annoys her with his simple thoughts. But still no response. Even the slow dragon can get suspicious. Will he figure out the scars and secrets of the blonde? or will her torture be hers to keep, forever? NaLu, Rnr please? handicap warning!
1. Prologue

-Shut Up!-

* * *

Title: Shut up!

Author: dewdrop and gravity

Summary: Lucy has always been a fragile girl. However, she always seems eerily quiet. Too quiet, in Natsu's eyes. Of couse, the curious dragon annoys her with his simple thoughts. But still no response. Even the slow dragon can get suspicious. Will he figure out the scars and secrets of the blonde? or will her torture be hers to keep, forever?

Disclaimer: i don't own fairy tail in any way.

chapter name: Prologue

* * *

**_Hirake yume no tobira ~_**

**_Mezasu basho he michibiiteku shirushi wa _**

**_Kibou wo terashita hikari wo hanatsu ~_**

I sang

I sang because i knew there was no tomorrow.

Maybe today is tomorrow, or yesterday is today.

Things like that don't have meaning to me.

Surrounded by darkness, i felt blinded.

Trapped into an empty, black room, i felt deafened.

I could only sing, and hear my own voice.

Will someone open this locked up door for me, please?

I knew that won't happen.

Until my two ears heard something unfamiliar. A resounding voice of satisfied laughter and clashed palms filled the room. My untrained senses recognized them as clapped hands.

I ignored it, because it must be another dream. Away from reality. No one is allowed to see me, i am erased from this world.

"Please continue." The owner of the hands said, sounding pleased.

Having no idea what to do, i started singing again.

I sang.

I sang louder.

louder.

**_Louder._**

**_and louder._**

Hearing laughter supported my voice.

I want to be heard.

My small, unsteady, and broken voice begged for the world's attention.

Get me out of here. Open this gate for me.

Trapped and handcuffed, i was hopeless.

"You have an amazing voice." The person said, slowly pulling me back to the world with his sheer honest comments.

to reality.

to be living.

Reality almost felt like a dream.

"Leave that crazed girl. She's a mentally ill weirdo." Another voice added in disgust.

My soul is once again pulled into the darkness.

Help me.

"But her voice! It touched me. I beg of you, father! I always wanted a little sister." The voice said, seeming to talk to this 'Father' person.

"Stop spouting nonsense, Loke!" He raised his voice. I hugged my knees.

"Help me..." i said. "Please..."

The voices stopped their chatters.

"W-what? i-it just-"

"Help." i said again.

"Father!" The 'Loke' person said. "Please! i just- oh, great timing, mother. I want to adopt her."

"But Loke, this girl isn't ready for adoption." A female voice said.

My voice struggled its way out.

"Help... Tasukete... I want to be free..."

I heard a gasp.

"Mother!" Loke begged.

"Layla! don't d-"

For the first time in my life, i saw light. It blinded my eyes and i squinted. I spotted three figures. The shortest of all approached me and held his hand to me.

**_"Come."_**

* * *

I placed my headphones in set, ready to sing. The music blasted in my ears, playing my favorite song. How i wanted to sing along.

I opened my mouth.

Nothing came out.

I tried again, harder this time.

No avail.

I could only sigh, but nothing came out.

I used to love singing.

It gave me freedom and separated me from the rest of the world.

But now i can't sing anymore.

My voice is gone. Lost. Switched off. Dissapeared to nowhere.

It was **muted**.

That's right.

I, Lucy Heartfilia, am mute.

* * *

**_a/n _**

**_Another idea. Short drabble-sized chapters, so hopefully i'll update a chapter every week._**

**_i don't own the handicap idea. i thought it was cool, so i used it. But i changed the handicap into mute, not deaf. i got it from a vocaloid fic ;D_**

**_Good news to you all!_**

**_My house finally has wi-fi! allowing me to write this, and hopefully update all of my stories._**

**_WHOOOPPPPEEEEEEE!_**

**_i'll update 'never mind' and 'yosei gakuen' when beginner gets 8 reviews. 3 more to go!_**

**_my stories in line: _**

**_-apocalypse (ch 1/20% done!/canon/multiple chapters)_**

**_-lion of evil (20% done!/Loke and lucy as twins, one-sided NaLu/this is gonna be my first and reaallly long oneshot, look foward to it!)_**

**_-rain from her eyes (ch 1/75% done!/Gruvia/ threeshot)_**

**_-that dense idiot (barely starting/ NaLu/ Oneshot)_**

**_-Beginner (ch 2/waiting/multiple chapters)_**

**_-Yosei gakuen (ch 3/waiting/multiple chapters)_**

**_-Never mind (ch 6/waiting/multiple chapters)_**

**_a LOT to do, i know. And i still have vocaloid ideas developing in my head. i'm counting on my overactive imagination to actually finish it. i am in LOVE with rin and len! they are too cute.._**

**_see ya next update! comment a word or two down there, won'tcha? _**

**_oh and, you don't actually need an account to review, just in case someone doesn't know (i didn't until i made a fic .-.)_**

* * *

_**-please read and review my other fanfiction too, your reviews are worth the hard work-**_

_**~o~o~o~o~o~o~**_

_**what goes up..**_

_**~o~o~o~o~o~o~**_


	2. Speak

-Shut Up!-

* * *

Title: Shut up!

Author: dewdrop and gravity

Summary: Lucy has always been a fragile girl. However, she always seems eerily quiet. Too quiet, in Natsu's eyes. Of couse, the curious dragon annoys her with his simple thoughts. But still no response. Even the slow dragon can get suspicious. Will he figure out the scars and secrets of the blonde? or will her torture be hers to keep, forever?

Disclaimer: i don't own fairy tail in any way.

chapter name: Speak

* * *

Reluctantly, i got up on my feet when i heard an annoying sound of ringing bells clashing very loudly on my ears, creating an unpleasant sound. I threw my arms upward and took a deep breath to yawn.

Only a small breath came out.

I held my neck in pain. It always hurts when i try to speak, both physically and mentally.

I dragged my feet off my bed and grabbed a towel hung nearby, and rushed to the bathroom. I entered the shower and adjusted the water temperature. Feeling a warm sensation drip on my cheek, my eyelids drifted shut. I started reminiscing and replaying all my memories.

I am mute. Not a soul knew. I don't even remember how i sound like anymore. All i knew was my voice wasn't as childish as it was then.

Its amazing how i can keep this secret for so many years. Two weeks after i was adopted, my stepmother went missing. She was found dead in a river with mutilated body parts. The murderer is still unknown.

I was devastated. Even if the time we shared was very short, i still very much loved my mother, since she freed me from that horrible place. I was treated as a monster then. I lost all of my childhood memories. All i know is that i was a lab rat.

My stepmother's name was Layla heartfilia. She inherited the family name to me. What was shocking was the fact that we looked so alike, some people thought we were blood related. Shame on them.

Of course, my stepmother's death was all blamed on me, since she got horribly murdered right after adopting me. Personally i think it was a coincidence, but then i felt guilty. What if it was really my fault.

Ever since then, my stepfather, Judo heartfilia, who actually hated me from the start, addressed me as the _**cursed**_ _**child.**_He harmed me and hit me everyday, and at some cases, nearly sending me to the hospital. He hated me even more when i stopped talking or responding to him, and hit my neck with a broken glass bottle of beer. There was a lot of blood. I almost died.

That's what made me mute in the first place.

My stepbrother, Loke heartfilia, who took interest in my voice, urged me to start singing again, for mom, he said. But no matter how much i wanted to, i can't. That's how no one knew i was mute. They just think i'm antisocial and i'm stressed out from the accident. Loke also gets hit by our stepfather occasionally, but not as much as i do.

Maybe its because he's his real child, his own flesh.

Maybe its because i never cry, even if i wanted to.

Maybe its because i resemble my stepmother so much.

Whatever reason, i don't care anymore. It has been five long years of torture.

I stepped out of the shower and got dressed as fast as i could. I grabbed my bag and walked outside.

Just then, Loke stepped out of **his** room and smiled at me. I forced on a smile back at him.

"How are you feeling?" He asked. I shrugged and walked downstairs, Hoping my stepfather wasn't there.

Unfortunately he **was**, drinking right from its bottle. The smell of alcohol reeked, so i had to scrunch up my nose. He was right there glaring at me.

"What took you so long?" he growled.

I shuffled my feet and stared at the ground, my way of apologizing. Well, i had to do it or i'll get killed.

Suddenly he stood up from our worn-out couch and smacked me sideways. I felt a stinging pain on my head and lost balance. i fell to the ground.

"Lucy!" Loke ran to me and pulled me up. "L-lets just go to school."

My father was about to say something when Loke closed the door of our apartment and ushered me to run downstairs quickly. I did it without him telling me to. He sighed in relief.

"You can walk to school by yourself, right?" He said. "I need to go to work before my boss kills me" he mustered a chuckle.

I rolled my eyes and smiled at him. Yeah right, you can try.

"Take care, Princess" He said and took off. My brother. He was probably the only person i can rely on in this mess, my life.

* * *

My eyelids felt heavy as i opened my eyes. Soon i realized i was sleeping in class. I tried to fix my appearance as best as i could.

School was _**torture.**_Teachers always nag at me to answer their questions, since my grades are actually good in average. But i can't. I just stayed silent if they integerated me or yell at me, since that's all that i could do.

I hastily took my pencil and wrote everything on the whiteboad. I didn't understand a thing, though.

Luckily for me, the bell rang violently right afterwards, so i grabbed my bag and walked to the door.

"Miss Heartfilia."

I froze when i heard my name called sharply. I turned around to see my homeroom teacher eyeing me intently. I gulped.

"I see you were snoozing quite casually during my lecture." She said, pushing her glasses up to her nose. "You will pay more attention next time, i presume?"

I only nodded and bowed at her, then reached for the door.

"Unfortunately i'm not done yet." She said. I rolled my eyes and turned around. When she didn't say anything, i rose an eyebrow. I need to get home before _**someone**_kills me.

"I see your grades are dropping. Teachers are complaining about your tendency to ignore their words." She said and folded her arms. "I will send you to the tutor class."

I felt a punch in my gut. I knew this would happen eventually, but why now? Swallowing the lump in my troat, i nodded.

"You may go home now."

I bowed and got the heck out of that classroom.

Oh god why why why why?!

My brain kept asking something obvious.

I rather die than join that tutor activity. Students sent to tutor class are marked as 'stupid' and 'outcast', usually ignored by teachers. Which is not really my problem, since i always **were** an outcast, and if you have a handicap, getting ignored makes life easier in some ways.

The issue why i simply **refuse** to be in that class is because only troublemakers and problematic kids get sent there. Just what i wanted.

So i get kicked out into an environment full of bullies?

I especially don't want to clash into Natsu dragneel. I heard rumors of him getting sent there for killing his own family.

That gave me shivers.

Just when i thought my life can't get any worse!

* * *

_**a/n**_

_**SUPERQUICK UPDATE!**_

_**Lucy should be grateful to me! -3- I'm just matchmaking those two!**_

_**FYI the song lucy was singing was 'open the gate'. its a character image** **song**_

_**yadda yadda yadda.**_

_**OMG I GOT 11 REVIEWS FOR ONE SHORT PROLOGUEASDFGHJKL**_

_**i thank you ALL for the support ^o^ this fic has 221 views for one measly chap. I feel very satisfied. I still don't believe it though.**_

_**I'll mention my reviewers starting from chapter two.**_

_**oh and... Beware Lisanna lovers _ i am gonna torture Lucy so bad. Like seriously. meh the bad guy can change if i want it to.**_

_**drop in a comment (commonly known as review) right down there...you see that box? yeah that one.**_

_**Once again, thanks!**_

_**thank you once again! RnR**_

* * *

_**-please read and review my other fanfiction too, your reviews are worth the hard work-**_

_**~o~o~o~o~o~o~**_

_**what goes up..**_

_**~o~o~o~o~o~o~**_


	3. Listen

_**A/n **_

_**Read it down there. Read the fic in the process. and Review after reading. And you will make my day.**_

* * *

Title: Shut up!

Author: dewdrop and gravity

Summary: Lucy has always been a fragile girl. However, she always seems eerily quiet. Too quiet, in Natsu's eyes. Of couse, the curious dragon annoys her with his simple thoughts. But still no response. Even the slow dragon can get suspicious. Will he figure out the scars and secrets of the blonde? or will her torture be hers to keep, forever?

Disclaimer: i don't own fairy tail in any way.

chapter name: Listen

* * *

I sighed and wiped my tears with a stray hand. The salty liquid was mixing with the blood coming from my head. That injury was supposed to heal soon, if it weren't for my dad who threw that baseball at my head. It unfortunately reopened and blood was streaming nonstop from the gash. I didn't feel any pain anymore since i was too overwhelmed to try.

Bandaging my head yet again, i restrained myself from going downstairs and defend Loke. Loke defended me and literally closed the door in front of his face (Not intentionally though). Father was furious, and he is beating Loke up right now. Well, judging from the yells, he is.

I felt guilty, sure, and i'm barely paying any attention to the wound on my head. I'm amazed that i don't have brain damage yet. I was worried. Sure, Loke _**is**_the big brother but i can't help but worry about him. He's still 17, and he **should** still be in highschool, but he dropped out from school and got a job to keep us alive. He works all day for us since our father never even bothers to get up from the couch and find a job. All the money he makes has to go to our father, so he barely eats. Our father spends all of our money for himself, getting more and more lost in alcohol, drugs, and gambling. I don't know anything such as a father figure anymore.

I, on the other hand, have nothing to lose. I don't care less if my father hits me. I'm already immune to all of this abuse. But i just can't stand seeing Loke get beat up and not being able to do anything. Loke threatened me if i tried to defend him, he won't give the school payment.

Sure, school was torture. But i'd rather go to school and learn something than work my guts off for my so-called father.

He said it with a smile, so i had to go upstairs and lock myself inside my room. Besides, if i do defend him, both of us will get beat up.

After the blood finally stopped, i washed myself and covered the big gash with my free and endless tissue supply as best as i could. Well, as best as i could actually wrap something with tissue paper.

I could only mutter- i mean move my lips in an incomprehensible way when i found more crumpled papers inside my bag. One of them said, 'just go to hell and die already, bitch!' in black permanent marker. I bit my lip. Some people can me **so** immature.

After doing my homework as best as a mute could do, i pulled the worn-out futon over my head and locked my room, just in case. Loke's yells of pain are starting to give me shivers. I just hope i could get some sleep and see him alive tomorrow.

* * *

My wake up plan worked like a charm. I set the phone that Loke gave me to alarm mode and connect it with the water system. Since we never have hot or clear water, showering in the morning is pain. I sleep with my head towards the shower. I just adjusted the clock and shower time so when the alarm rings on my ears, ice water sprays my face.

Just a little something i got from IT class.

I would have shrieked in surprise if i could.

Before my father sobered up, i got dressed as quickly as i could and practically ran to school so i don't have to get smacked again.

The gash on my head was starting to hurt as i ran to school. I felt my head spinning and my stomach double over me. Ah, i forgot i didn't have anything since yesterday. No wonder i'm hungry.

Exhausted, i rested on a nearby wall. Sure enough, blood started dripping again. I could only stare at the red substance.

Then the weirdest thing happened.

I saw a figure approach me, i had a hard time recognizing it, since it was a silhouette of a girl. She had long hair, for all i knew.

Then i realized that she was smirking. "Lucy heartfilia, is it?"

I gave her a weak nod. Then her smile broke wider as she offered me her hand.

"Come with me, you're late."

* * *

Natsu's POV

So boring.

Life is so boring.

Nothing i can do here.

I should kill more people.

More.

More.

I killed the ones who killed Igneel.

Tch. It's not like they believe me or anything.

"Hey fire breath!"

I turned around to see a black-haired shirtless teenager and a white-haired girl about my age approach me. I knew them too well. So i turned back around.

"Did you hear about the new girl?" He asked again.

"No."

"It seemed like she had some sort of problem with the teachers." the girl said this time. I can tell without looking that she must me shrugging.

"Man, teachers in our school are getting worse." He said. "I saw her report and i think she's a pretty normal student, if you ask me. You can't just throw someone into the dump just because she's not obeying your every word."

"Like i give a shit." I replied and went back to staring at the sunrise. It was still early and the sun was just coming out. Seeing this sight always reminds me of Igneel.

"You're just hiding here coz' you're scared. of fangirls." The guy rolled his eyes. I resisted the urge to push him off the rooftop.

"Shut up, you fake player." I growled to him.

"Natsu..." The girl said again, almost whining this time. Why do i have such an overprotective osanajimi?

I could tell that they were giving each other glances, because they sighed afterwards.

"We'll be inside if you need us." The girl said.

"Just make sure you don't get blown off or anything." The guy said. As if i'm ever going to fall off like that.

In the corner of my eye, I saw Erza dragging someone forcefully. That 'someone' was a pahethic-looking whore with dyed blonde hair. She to follow erza's steps and ended up stumbling every three steps. Well, it looked like it. But that person wasn't giving any retorts.

"What an idiot." i muttered under my breath.

* * *

_***A/n**_

_**Short chapter, i know, but dont say i didn't warn you :P**_

_**Yes, natsu is being a big jerk.**_

_**WARNING! i'm gonna change everyone's character in this story. OOC is whats most likely to happen. And yes, RANDOM PAIRINGS ARE GONNA POP OUT OUTTA NOWHERE, SO IF YOURE READING THIS, FORGET ALL ABOUT BEING IN CHARACTERS AND WHO-LIKES-WHO. IF YOU DONT LIKE THIS, STOP READING.**_

_**That concludes my author's note. see ya next time! oh and, drop by a word or two down there, if you might.**_

* * *

_**-Please R&R my other fanfiction too, your reviews make it worth it-**_

_**~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
what goes up..  
~o~o~o~o~o~o~**_


	4. Introduction

**_A/n_**

**_Calm down people!_**

**_Alright. Don't ask any unnecessary questions, the answers will be revealed in the storyline sooner or later..._**

**_Here's my fourth update... Another short chapter here..._**

* * *

Title: Shut up!

Author: dewdrop and gravity

Summary: Lucy has always been a fragile girl. However, she always seems eerily quiet. Too quiet, in Natsu's eyes. Of couse, the curious dragon annoys her with his simple thoughts. But still no response. Even the slow dragon can get suspicious. Will he figure out the scars and secrets of the blonde? or will her torture be hers to keep, forever?

Disclaimer: i don't own fairy tail in any way.

chapter name: Introduction

* * *

I couldn't process what just happened.

All i know was a random girl with red hair dragged me to school and into the infirmary, and bandaged my head. She asked me some things, i think, but whatever it was, it didn't matter since i can't answer anyways.

I was still trying to recognize this girl, who is now tidying up the aid-kit. She was wearing a light brown sweater above our grey and red school uniform. A red tie... that means she's a junior, just like me. Her skirt was ankle-long, and she wore black stockings underneath. I saw for a few seconds that she was wearing thick glasses. She had long, fiery red hair that was let as-is, covering her body from behind.

From her appearance, she looked like one of those typical, reserved and calm people who withdraw theirselves from society, especially judging from the bangs covering her right eye.

But how she acted was _**completely**_** _opposites _**from how she looked.

Well, what kind of nerd would randomly pull a stranger with a bleeding head to school? Not to mention her grip on my wrist was really painful...

Wait. Let my brain remember what just happened...

_***flashback***_

_**~Third Person~**_

_**The injured blonde could only stare at the redhead's hand, clueless of what to do. Not giv**__**ing any reaction, The redhead grabbed her hand and forcefully stood her up, pulling her along.**_

_**Lucy desperately tried to keep up to her marching pace, but she was too fast. So she had no other choice but to let the redhead drag her.**_

_**The headache on her head was gradually growing bigger and bigger, drowning her in pain. Of course, she tried her best to not show her pain, but failed when she stumbled by a rock. She tried to stand up again and run, so the hand pulling her won't notice her fall.**_

_**"Are you confused?" The redhead asked, barely heard by the blonde. Lucy gave no reaction and pretended she didn't hear her question. Sensing no response the redhead chuckled.**_

_**"Well, you better be ready for more confusions." She said. "You're quite silent, are you? Usually, people ask many questions-" She said, her voice turning cold as she turned around to catch a glance of the blonde.**_

_**A mixture of worry and fear was etched on her face, but it didn't faze the redhead one bit.**_

_**Wait, fear?**_

_**And not confusion?**_

_**The scarlet-haired girl halted, to Lucy's surprise as she tumbled forwards and fell on her knees. **_

_**Her mouth moved, but no sound came out.**_

_**No grunting noises, or yelps of pain. **_

_**What was wrong with this girl? Erza can't figure it out.**_

_**"Come." She said. "I'll fix up that wound on your head. Do your knees hurt?"**_

_**The blonde shook her head and bit her lip. Again, that fear flashed into her eyes.**_

**_'Am i scaring her somehow?' Erza thought in confusion and opened the door to the school clinic. The blonde trailed her obediently._**

**_Erza massaged her temple. Something was clearly wrong with this girl, but what was it?_**

**_*end of flashback*_**

"Finished." She said. I then snapped back to reality. The girl that helped me turned around and faced me. She sighed, and smiled.

"Forgive me for my rudeness. I am Erza Scarlet, head of the tutor team."

* * *

~Juvia~

"Is this it?" I asked. "The school Ma-you were talking about."

"Yes." He said with an evil smirk on his face. I know that face very well. "You can find your precious 'Prince' here, Juvia."

I flinched at his dark face. It still scares me, no matter how many times i see it. I shouldn't have expected anything less from someone who's wanted. Especially one that gives me violent missions. Something in my gut told me there was a reason why he'd even bother send me to a school.

I wonder, though.

Why does he forbid me to speak like how i always do? Using you and I still feels weird.

In the past, i only use it to myself.

Well, i shouldn't complain. No matter how much i don't trust this person, he still saved my life.

And he said, i can meet my prince here.

The person who i held on dearly to, even for a short while, the person who gave me hope.

My first love.

I don't even know his name.

"How?" i asked again. "Ju- I don't really remember what he looks like- how did you find him?"

Again, that evil smirk appeared. "I have my resources. Now listen carefully, Juvia. You only need to do one thing for me before you can be with your prince."

I knew it.

There was another meaning to this.

Well, whatever it was, it doesn't matter. As long as i get to see my first love again.

I bowed down a little bit and lowered my head.

"I will do anything you desire from me," I bit my lip. "Master **Jose**"

He then let out a sinister laugh.

"I want you to **_eliminate_ **Lucy Heartfilia."

* * *

~Lucy~

I could only sigh and stare outside from the window. The meeting with the **_'tutors'_ **captain left me confused. I felt a bit nostalgic. Or is it better described as deja-vu? Well, that doesn't really matter.

Soon the school bell rang, signalling the end of the school for today. I clutched onto my bag.

That also means i have to start going to the tutor thing. I groaned soundlessly, not wanting to go.

Can i just go home without telling? My dad will kill me- or loke- if i come home late.

Too bad life just hates me.

Because that red-haired girl- uhh- Erza is _,**unfortunately,**_Already waiting for me in the front door with a demanding smile. I almost face-palmed.

To avoid that embarrassing row of events that happened this morning, I just obediently followed her.

I noticed that the sweater and the thick glasses from this morning have all disappeared. The length of her skirt was also magically shortened. Okay, that isn't really normal. That's what i know, at least.

She didn't ask me anything now, and she didn't look backwards to check if i'm still following her. It was somewhat bothering me, but who cares?

We stopped by the staircase of the door to the rooftop. She dug into her pocket while going up, then she grunted.

"tsk, i left the key." She grumbled.

Then, in front of my eyes- she kicked down a door.

My jaw dropped as i widened my eyes in surprise.

What came into eyeshot first were silhouettes of some people... seven.. no, eight? or more?

"Ara, ara." laughed a white-haired girl in a melodious voice. "We don't have enough funds to repair the door, Erza."

"It can't be helped." Erza sighed. "I guess i should be more punctual next time."

"Erza-san! you're back!" A young girl said. She had long, blue hair, looked and acted like an elementary student, but was wearing our school uniform.

Her tie was yellow, to my surprise.

I felt a sharp tap on my back, as if nagging me to say something. Which i can't. So she let out a sudden sigh and faced the other kids.

"Well here she is, the new member," She said and smiled. "Lucy heartfilia."

* * *

_**A/n **_

_**Random appearance of Juvia .0. Idk why, i just love that girl! especially her bashfullness around Gray. It never fails to make me fangirl.**_

_**Okay, here's some info about the uniform:**_

_**-juniors: red tie**_

_**-sophomore: blue tie**_

_**-seniors: green tie**_

_**So its weird if wendy's tie is yellow. I'll post the uniform pic on my deviantart sooner or later. When i do post it, i'll tell you guys my deviantart name.**_

_**I really appreciate your support for this fanfic ^^ its kind how weird. i never expected this drabble-sized fic to get 11 reviews per chap. So it isn't so wrong to ask for more, right? owo**_

_**Yes, its kind of bothering me how i have more followers for this story then reviews. I mean, if this is really that good, it wouldn't hurt to leave a word or two, won't it?**_

_**NEXT CHAPTER IS LUCY AND NATSU'S FIRST MEETING OWO IDK WHAT TO DO COZ I NEVER MADE A NALU SCENE BEFORE, LET ALONE WHEN NATSU'S A BADASS!**_

_**Oh and btw, the cover for this story is edited and colored by me :) what d'you think?**_

* * *

_**-Please R&R my other fanfiction too, your reviews make it worth it-**_

_**~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
what goes up..  
~o~o~o~o~o~o~**_


End file.
